Of Cops and Thieves
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Set after Thieves in Time. Following a recent chain of break-outs, Interpol and the Cooper Gang goes at it again to repel the massing threat. Working together is their best bet. However, not all are on the same page regarding that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I present you all with Chapter 1 of my story, Of Cops and Thieves. I'd like to credit my good friend Mystical Mosaic for beta-reading this chapter for me, as well. Disclaimer: I own naught but ,y own OC.**

Open up on the Paris skyline at night time, everything appears calm. The brightness of the looming street lights and the insides of various nearby cafes give the dark Parisian sky a hint of illumination. The cool night air and bewitchingly late time gave off an eerie feeling to any stragglers who were still about roaming at this hour.

Penelope sat at a small table outside of a quaint little French café. There, the purple Dutch mouse sat when suddenly a waiter had approached her and had then proceeded to take her order. The mouse, who had been too busy lost in her own thoughts, hardly noticed the time that had passed since she had first given her order. Soon the waiter had returned with a steaming cup of tea, Penelope thanked the man before pressing the hot cup to her mouth and sipping the warm liquid. Penelope pursed her lips; a long string of breakouts had occurred recently throughout interpool's maximum security prisons. Specifically, the broken out members had been former adversaries of the infamous Cooper Gang. Though another, much more important reason being that Penelope had been approached online by an anonymous source claiming to have valuable information. They had then agreed to meet up with here at this cafe to exchange information. She looked down towards her watch.

Right on time.

As Penelope was sipping away at her tea, an arctic wolf had stepped out of the café with a steaming mug of coffee in paw, taking a light sip. Looking about the tables, his orange gaze caught sight of the little Dutch Mouse at one of the tables. Taking another sip of his coffee, the lupine walked over, pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from her. He was well-known as Constable McKnight in certain places, and he assumed that one as smart as Penelope knew a little of him as well.

"Air Heart Babe, I presume?" he greeted in a quiet voice.

Penelope looked up from her tea and set the warm cup back down onto her plate. She smiled at the Constable after hearing his words. Knowing him, she could have assumed the Constable to have done his own research on her. After all it would only be fair, seeing as to how she had read his file. He'd more than likely gone through a more legal way of reading up on her info, but none the less she took a moment before speaking. She wanted to make sure to say the proper thing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Constable." She attempted to say in a sly tone, though sadly the small mouse was nothing close to a suave and secretive thief, even given her former membership among the Cooper Gang. She was too childish and dorky to give the appropriate vibe off to him, but regardless she spoke again, this time in a more natural tone. "What was it you wanted to share with me?"

"General info regarding the recent chain of breakouts. I can already assume you've no bad intentions given what's happened to you in relation to the Cooper Gang lately. In my book, you're still one of the good guys." Akaari explained before taking another sip of his coffee. In his opinion, Penelope lacked the true makings of an absolute villain, and from what he gathered, she did plan to double-cross Le Paradox until her own plan with that went sideways when the gang intervened. From that, he came to the conclusion that she still hung onto some degree of morality, of which is the reason he sought her out. He also, to a degree, also thought that she was really cute, and her lisp and large glasses seemed to add to her charm, which would typically be considered undesirable traits to most. He, on the other hand, has most every trait any girl could want; a lean and athletic body, a nice personality, a good job, good looks, and that Britain accent. However, he's far from the arrogant playboy type he's made out by most to be.

Penelope smiled a bit hopeful at the mention of being one of the "good guys", but still, she had remained a bit cautious. Not only the fact that he was with Interpol and she was a thief, regardless of their moralities, but with her recent history, everyone, be it Interpol or thieves alike, now hated her guts. However, if what Akaari claimed was true, then he was willing to give her a chance, despite all of that.

Penelope took another small sip of her drink and allowed herself a moment to take in his essence and truly observe the Constable, being that this is the first time she'd actually met him in person. He had really nice features, and a charming accent, but Penelope knew now certainly wasn't a time to be making googly eyes and getting flustered. She had to get down to business. She straightened her posture and took another sip of tea, "Okay, thank you. Could you possibly specify though?" She smiled and pushed up her glasses which had fallen down onto her nose.

Akaari nodded before explaining.

"What's left of the Fiendish Five, as you may know, broke out recently all around the same time. What Interpol knows now is that they're at large. What we don't know, however, is their grand plan. It's already been drawn that the breakouts were connected, as they all happened around the same time. If it's not trouble, I'd like for us to join forces to take them down, hence why I looked for you. From your deceased identity as the Black Baron we talked about on ThiefNet, you're a skilled boxer and swordswoman as well as technician."

Penelope nodded as the man spoke. She absorbed the info and allowed it a bit for it to sink before she spoke. "This won't be easy. For all we know, this could be a big revenge plot." She stated to the wolf, who had most likely known this before hand, but it never hurt to reinforce a fact. "We did have a bit of an adventure back then, but I wouldn't say I'm a regular fighter, only not as raw as you and the rest of Interpol are." She then smirked a bit at the mention of her other skills, back when Penelope had claimed the title of Black Baron she found herself using some of the wealth she gained from her prize money on lessons. Apparently, they had paid off greatly. Needless to say, her and a sword were more than just acquaintances. "As far as the Cooper Gang goes, it's in a bit of a separation for the time being, but I myself would be more than happy to tag along."

"Glad ta 'ear it. We'll be most likely on our own for certain parts of our campaign to arrest the criminals. I can imagine thieves workin' with Interpol will create a lot of friction. But I'm sure that f I can get Inspector Fox aboard on this, this'll be a lot easier."

Penelope's attention had been caught at the mention of thieves and Interpol. This would certainly provide a tricky conundrum, especially given her reputation. She slowly drew her cup of tea to her lips, and sipped at the warm liquid. The mouse had considered this as well. Seeing as they were on the same page with this, she decided to make another inquiry, "Thank you, I believe I have a few ideas. More on that in due time though, how about Sly's other adversaries throughout the years? The Klaww Gang, Don Octavio, General Tsao? Are they all still locked up securely? I conclude that we've only seen just the beginning of what these criminals are planning."

"This could be just a big revenge plot, but all who are out at the moment are just the Fiendish Five." Akaari replied. "I fear if we don't act soon, every one of them might find a way to break out." he added.

The mouse nodded in agreement, "How soon until Interpol moves out?"

"Nothing big until we can find out where our criminals are planning to conduct business. Until then, we're locking down the prisons extra tight." Akaari explained.

"That time frame should allow me to draw up a plan to tackle this. I'm sure I can come up with something useful, provided I can get my hands on the resources." The girl's eyes lit up as she spoke about the subject, that glimmer often appeared whenever she spoke about machinery and conducting technical experiments and such.

Akaari nodded, "Whatever we may be up against, I'll lend my aid however I can. Interpol pays top dollar for its best, and I just so happen to be one of them. Provided Miss Fox won't chew me out for this."

"I'll keep it in mind." she assured, finishing the last of her tea, "But other than tech, I doubt I'd be much help out in the field. I can use a sword, but I'm not exactly what you'd call an all-around combatant." she admitted, rubbing the back of her head, looking down with a nervous blush and smile.

Akaari sent a reassuring smile her way. "Don't worry about it. Your technological prowess is more than what I can ask for alone. I know you're not a current member of the Cooper Gang due to a plan went sideways, I've read the file, but if you at least talk to them, I'm sure they'll forgive you. Or at the very least, not make you a target. As for Miss Fox, I'll keep her off you as best I can. Since the recent breakouts, I've had the pleasure of working right under her these last few months." Akaari explained.

Penelope's downed expression faded to one of brightened and renewed hope. "Thank you. I can only hope that they'd at least give me a chance to talk. That's all I can say." Penelope muttered.

"I can talk with Bentley myself on ThiefNet about you and this operation. If he's half the person Inspector Fox makes him out to be, then he should give you a chance with a nudge in the right direction. Murray seems friendly enough to talk to, provided Bentley is with us. Either way, these criminals are still rivals of the Cooper Gang, and we'll likely join forces either way, either willingly or as the situation demands." the lupine figured.

Penelope nodded in acknowledgement as she looked down at her watch, it was close to 1:30 AM, she had to get going. "It was nice speaking with you Constable, but I really need to get going." She raised her hand to flag down the waiter, she gave him a couple of bills as he took her cup and plate. She turned back to the Constable and smiled. "I'll see you soon." The Dutch mouse then proceeded to walk off into the nighttime darkness.

They exchanged a wave as the lupine watched the mouse take her leave. With the conversation over, Akaari followed suite and did the same, flagging the waiter and proceeding to make his way back to Interpol HQ.

He had someone important to talk to.

**And Chapter one done, done, and done. I'm not gonna start off with rhetoric, Imma get right down to business. I hope you all had a good taste in Chapter one, and as always; have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I present to you Chapter you of Of Cops and Thieves. **

_The-Knight has entered chat..._

_Spex-Guy has entered chat..._

_The_Knight: Bentley?_

_Spex_Guy: Howdy. I see that with a title of worldwide thief, my crew and I are well known._

_The_Knight: So I see. But either way, I need the help of you and any of the Cooper Gang members you can contact._

_Spex_Guy: And who is this who calls upon the greatest in his dire time of need?_

_The_Knight: You know me as Constable McKnight. Inspector Fox's new partner. But before you go all wide-eyed, Carm needs your help as much as I do, what with world-renowned criminals and all._

_Spex_Guy: Hmmm... alright. I take it this has to do with our old enemies busting out of prison?_

_The_Knight: Yes, it does. I assumed you'd be going after them regardless of Interpol's doings. But that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you._

_Spex_Guy: And what is, my good man?_

_The_Knight: I've been talking to an old friend of yours for the past few days while Interpol is planning on making their move. They really wanted to talk to you, and so I offered to get in a good word or two._

_Spex_Guy: Name?_

_The_Knight: A certain Dutch Mouse._

_Spex_Guy: O_O_

_The_Knight: I know, I know, she did a lot of bad things, and before you correct me and chew me out, saying I don't know what talking about, which I do... hear me out first._

_Spex_Guy: ... go on._

_The_Knight: I spoke with her yesterday about the recent chain of breakouts, and our conversation wandered to the Cooper Gang's current whereabouts. I recommended to her that she talks to you. She was iffy on it, and so I offered a helping hand, and here I am now._

_Spex_Guy: So she wanted to talk to me. Hm. Where is she now?_

_The_Knight: In Paris, same as you, I wager. Inspector Fox and I are here as well, though she doesn't know about my profile on ThiefNet._

_Spex_Guy: Well, you're right about me being here, and she does have a profile she never uses. Is there a plan?_

_The_Knight: You and her meet up and talk it out, as simple as that. It would be beneficial for ALL of us if we joined forces rather than remained enemies. Penelope will send you a written invitation regarding your talk any moment. I myself won't be there, and she won't have anything to back her up if she does decide to double-cross. _

_Spex_Guy: Hm. Alright. I'll be there._

_The_Knight: Right. If everything goes right, Inspector Fox and I will brief you on what we've uncovered so far._

_The_Knight has left chat..._

_Spex_Guy has left chat..._

_Terminating program..._

XXXXX

Akaari logged out of ThiefNet on his personal computer before sitting back in his chair, turning the monitor off.

Now that that's taken care of, all he has to do now is sit and wait for them. If everything went well, then they'll have two brains to take down the criminals. If things go south, then it might still be possible to have them both on the same side, just not working cooperatively.

"Just gonna have to cross those bridges when we come to them." Akaari concluded, leaning back in his seat, yawning his heart out. Perhaps meting up with Penelope at 1:30 in the morning was a bad idea. Barely got any sleep.

_'No matter. Just have to get through the day and-'_ Akaari thought, cut off as he heard the intercom to his office go off.

"Akaari, report to the briefing room. Akaari, report to the briefing room." came the voice of Inspector Fox herself from the magic box on the wall. The shear loudness of it made the constable grind his teeth.

"I heard the first bloody time." McKnight groaned as he forced himself out of his comfy chair and out of his office.

XXXXX

Bentley leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Penelope.

Ever since she escaped from prison months ago, he's been getting postcards and calling cards from her over the time. He doesn't know if they were all to keep him thinking about her or for some other purpose, but now, it seemed she grew bold enough to speak to him again, albeit with some help. Either way, another confrontation between the two were bound to happen at some point.

"Fate's a cruel mistress." the turtle sighed, rolling back from his desk, making his way out of his lab to prepare.

XXXXX

Akaari sat back, yawning in his chair, much like some of the other officers as Inspector Fox continued to go over the new information regarding the Fiendish Three on the overhead projector.

He sat of the front of several rows, facing the front of the room where the overhead projector stood with Inspector Fox standing next to it, changing slides as she talked.

Most of which, he already knew through research, but he still stayed awake to catch some good bits of info, such as the whereabouts Mugshot and what he's doing in Mesa City again.

"... from what the Interpol officers in Mesa City were able to tell us before they went offline was the formation and union of various gangs." Carm said, changing the slide to pictures of Mugshot talking with various other canines, assumed to be gang bosses. "However, our real target is Sly Cooper. This was his last recorded sighting, over three months ago. What we need is for all available resources to find cooper. Once he is found, we will be putting him in WPP, as to protect him from the three escaped criminals, and to see what information he holds about them. He can be a valuable resource, if controlled." she explained.

"Next, interrogation. We have had over 10 reports of misconduct in the interrogation Rooms this year alone. It is actions of these officers that paint the agency in a bad light. I trust that this will be understood from now in, correct?" She watched as several officers nodded.

"Finally, and I know most of you aren't going to be happy...budget cuts." Groans erupted from the audience. "Yes, it's shitty. Yes, I am certainly mad about this. And No, they will not change the new policies. Many newer officers shall be receiving lesser pay for a while, and you older officers Might have to wait a little longer for those promotions." Carmelita spoke. "Any Questions?" Akaari raised his hand at that, allowing for his superior to call on him.

"What would be our first course of action with enemies of you and Cooper? Us searching for someone else entirely just gives them time to further prepare, and I can imagine they'd be after Cooper, but I wouldn't hold my breath for someone like him to rear his head. Especially if he knows good and bad are after him."

"I am in no danger of the sort. These villains blame Cooper for defeating them. Our first course of action is to find Cooper, and look for any information regarding the escaped prisoners. We've sent emails to all of your work accounts with the appearance info on Sly, Ruby, Raleigh, and Mugshot. Use that data to find any connections at all. Anything helps." Inspector Fox assured.

"Hmmm, then we'll need to be fast with our eyes and ears open. Stay on the move." Akaari advised, making a mental note before standing up,the lights flickering on again, the staff standing up, regaining their bearings to return to their posts while the two stayed to talk. "I would assume Sly would come in at the right time. He always did when you needed help. Or so I'm told." the lupine said, walking over to his superior. There was a hint of nostalgia in the vixen, a slight dazed look appeared on Carmelita's face, before she shook it off.

"Sly Cooper is a thief, a criminal, and betrayed Interpol. The only reason we are performing this operation is because Cooper holds valuable information, and there's no telling what the three will do after they have killed Cooper." She looked around the room.

Akaari leaned on the wall. "I'll be sure ta keep it in mind." Akaari concluded.

_'However, Sly did have a lineage that stretched back to the beginning of recorded hist'ry. I can imagine he'd go through hoops to preserve it. I would if I did.'_ Akaari thought to himself his expression softening a bit "Another thing I wanted ta ask was if you wanted ta take a short break. You know; talk, get a drink, etcet'ra." Akaari offered.

"Hmm... Alright, a quick walk wouldn't hurt." she agreed.

"Alright. Let's meet outside in a few minutes."

XXXXX

About an hour later, Bentley was on his way to the specified location in the letter sent to him an hour prior.

He made his way to a park, titled Jardin du Luxembourg, very well one of the most popular public parks in Paris. Entering via the parking lot entrance, Bentley made his way down the walkway, taking in the sights before him. People of all shapes and sizes walked up and down the area, doing much the same. Bentley had already figured that Penelope won't be able to try anything with this being a public park, and Interpol, namely Carmelita, would be on her in a heartbeat if she did decide to try anything. This is all backed up by his chair armed to the teeth for any contingency.

After a few more minutes of wheeling around, admiring the park itself, greeting passerbyers, he spotted his target.

Penelope sat on a bench a little ways away, a content smile on her face as she looked about. She sat at the edge of the bench, much like child would, given her small size. Her hands rested on the edge of her seat, her legs idly swinging back and forth, and Bentley could briefly hear the mouse humming a tune.

_'Why does she torture me so?'_ Bentley thought, taking in the serenity of the scene before him. This was one of the cutest sights of Penelope he'd ever seen! Ever! Even given what she did, it was like fate had came to rub in his face what he'd lost. She was also in her normal attire, minus the jumpsuit she grew so fond of.

_'Alright Bentley, you can do this. Don't get deterred by the cutest mouse you eve- AUGHH, stop it!. Stay strong, stay sharp, stay focused. Yeah. that's it! Stay strong, stay sharp, stay focused.'_ with renewed vigor, he rode in for the kill.

XXXXX

Carmelita and Akaari continued to walk down the street, passing by several shops, alleys, and tourist along the way.

"So..." Akaari began. "... what's being a shot above me like?" Akaari asked, looking at her as they walked.

"It's a lot of paper-work, red tape, and dealing with pricks." Carmelita stated rolling her eyes. "Not exactly 'fun', but there are a lot of good pieces."

"Busting the bad guys?" Akaari asked, knowing the answer. Carm simply nodded in agreement as they rounded a block. Just as they did, a klaxton alarm went off from Akaari's smartphone. "Bloody 'ell." he muttered as he pulled it out his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Constable Akaari. What's the situation?" Akaari asked, the two stopping their walk.

Camrelitia looked at him with furrowed brows. "What's the problem?" Akaari put his smartphone away and looked as police cars drove past them, back in the direction of the HQ.

"Mugshot. Busting into the HQ. Might be looking for something. Let's hurry!" and with that, the two made a mad dash back towards the HQ.

**Chapter 2 fried, dyed, and laid to the side. Sorry if it took a while or if it wasn't satisfying, but stuff is bound to happen in Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
